


【搬旧文】PURUS

by Wiege_Grabe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 宗教改革AU, 年龄差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiege_Grabe/pseuds/Wiege_Grabe
Summary: 梗号：43号供梗人： @月鬼女神内容：普奥二人吵架，普爷大喊“老子要去约炮！”然后冲出门去过了几小时奥推开门，发现某少白头在门口蹲着摇微信特别要求（雷点）：完全无雷点！！！（这么神经病的会有人领吗？……其实是前几天写的那篇“PURUS”（纯净的）的第一个结局的一个续写（或者番外）。“PURUS”的地址如下：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2833624138但是其实就是个笑话，是个段子，是个略OOC的恶搞死蠢向玩意。跟梗主商量了，把故事背景放到了中世纪。所以就没有摇微信这个事了……不过“找女人”神马的意思也差不多。为了叫没看过或者不想看那篇的也能看这篇，先略微地前介绍一下：罗德里赫本来是Garsten修道院的修士，20岁出门时捡回来了5岁的基尔伯特，之后就养在修道院里。基尔伯特后来接受了马丁·路德的思想，开始反对旧教，同时对他的教导者的欲望也在升级。最终在1522年秋，基尔伯特不到18岁的时候达成了他的目的，两个人逃离了修道院，去北方一个城镇里过普通人的生活。基尔伯特是海德威利先生的铁匠学徒（“PURUS”里面给打错了），罗德里赫是在一个印刷作坊里给人校对文字，现在又多了点儿别的活计。这个故事发生在1524年初。





	1. Chapter 1

PURUS[1]

“您的北方之旅如何，基尔伯特兄弟？”他坐在自己并不舒适的椅子上，询问着对面的少年——不，或许已经不能称其为少年了，他已经几乎有了成年人的体格。他的小房间距离图书室非常近，但是相对地，距离礼拜堂就比较远了。晚祷过后他是从礼拜堂过来的：一段阴暗的走廊，不过至少没再走错——他已经在这里生活了快二十年，但是还会在走神的时候走到错误的方向——他甚至想，圣方济各与小鸟对话并不足为奇，他倒是希望得到可以从长相相同的石墙中询问出自己方位的能力。

“这很难说，卢弗斯兄弟[2]。”对面这一位僵硬地回答道，他不知道从什么时候就必须要称呼对方为这样一个听上去亲近、其实却又疏远无比的称呼——兄弟。所有人都可称之为兄弟：院长——如果他愿意、乞丐、朋友，甚至是敌人。不过他还记得在自己小时候，对面那个人告知了他俗家的名字，罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，真是闪烁着光泽的名字啊！他想到了小礼拜堂里那幅耶稣受难圣像，背景已经被蜡烛熏成了棕褐色，皮肤暗淡僵硬，但是圣人衣褶上的高光依然熠熠生辉，还有肋下闪亮的鲜血——他曾经偷偷爬上祭坛，去触碰那块鲜红的颜料：它居然是突出于画板之上的，就像真实地凝结在那里的一个血块，舔一舔或许还有铁腥味呢；更不用说那些绘着其他圣人的联画，主教们身上镶嵌的可是真正的宝石，金色的装饰也是直接贴的金箔——啊，这些腐朽的教会在展现他们财富这件事上真是在行。基尔伯特想着，虽然这位卢弗斯修士把自己裹在那一点都不金碧辉煌的粗布袍子里，整日就在藏书室抄写着什么——那样子确实与奢侈和耀眼沾不上什么关系。或许那些已经成了褐色的羊皮纸对他来说就是最奢侈的东西。

“您不必介意，请您尽管说。”卢弗斯，或者说是罗德里赫，回答道。现在是晚上十点钟左右，已经过了入睡的时间——还有四个多小时就该做申正经[3]了，或者说是早课。但是他一定要在第一时间见到这位远道回来的基尔伯特——他一直以来的学生。

“我想您肯定对这个感兴趣。”基尔伯特从袖子里抽出一本简朴的印刷书，“那位著名的马丁兄弟翻译的圣经[4]——德语的，您一定已经听说了。”

卢弗斯的嘴唇轻微抽动了一下，他知道这位年轻人对北边的那些“异端邪说”有着多大的热情。“好的，谢谢您。”他伸出手接过这本书。

“我想，您又要说这是魔鬼蛊惑人心的东西了。”年轻的基尔伯特嘲讽地咧开嘴笑了一下。他的这位抚养者和教导者，本笃会Garsten修道院[5]年轻的藏书馆副馆长——确实，在32岁当上藏书馆的副馆长几乎是一个殊荣——在很大程度上说是一个保守而守戒律的修士。Garsten修道院在一定程度上是以其藏书出名的，当然另一方面是由于那些使用附近山中铁矿打造出的锋利小刀。卢弗斯修士在他20岁那年的一次远行中，在北方遇到了5岁的基尔伯特——无家可归的脏兮兮小孩。那孩子瞪着他，跟着他往南走，他停下脚步那孩子也停下，瞪着他的眼睛里毫无畏惧和退缩。于是可敬的卢弗斯修士的干粮就不够用了。当然他带着钱了——Garsten修道院可不是贫穷的地方——于是这孩子就一直跟他回到了那里。在他们进入修道院前的小广场时候，那孩子问：“这里真的是Garsten？”“嗯，是的，亲爱的基尔伯特。”在路上他知道了这孩子的名字。“啊不我的上帝，这样的话，您至少多走了10天的路程。”“……但是上帝保佑，咱们至少平安地到了这里，不是么？”年轻的卢弗斯修士这样说道。

卢弗斯修士现在不知道该说什么。这位年轻人在沃尔姆斯审判的时候就跑到那里，跟着法院大门外的民众去支持那位来自维腾堡的马丁·路德修士——那位已经被开除教籍的异端。当然这些经历——一个Garsten的修士居然会去支持这样一个异端——从来没有和修道院中的其他人讲过：他们只知道年轻基尔伯特修士是去沃尔姆斯长见识去了——但是卢弗斯修士知道这些。虽然而后他还顺利地通过了从见习僧到正式僧侣的严格考核，但是卢弗斯知道基尔伯特的躁动。“您知道，九十五条论纲是多么的有道理——您不要否认这一点。”基尔伯特这么对他说。“但是您千万不要和任何别的人说起这个事。”卢弗斯修士回答道，他不知道那些老顽固们会如何对待这个胆大妄为的小子。他想叫基尔伯特放弃这些想法：“您看，Garsten修道院对农民的赋税与意大利那些真正豪华堕落的地方相比要轻得多……”“哦，但是我们不还是以上帝和信众之间的一个‘令人尊敬的中介者’这个角色而自居的么？圣经里可没这么写过[6]。”

基尔伯特不会听他的。在他那并不舒服的椅子上，卢弗斯修士改换了个姿势，望向对方。基尔伯特瞪着他，就像小时候那样。在十二年前他将基尔伯特带回修道院的时候，院长允许他亲自抚养和教育这个小孩：年轻博学、严格遵守戒律的卢弗斯修士，会是一个好的指导者——啊，希望这个小子不会有在外面染上的偷盗等恶习。确实如院长和卢弗斯修士，甚至是修道院的全体成员所期冀的那样，年轻的基尔伯特聪明灵巧，性格也相当不错。在基尔伯特12岁的时候他得到了自己的小房间，恰好卢弗斯修士的老邻居马太修士终于抛下他的风湿痛见上帝去了。不过在这之后，基尔伯特与卢弗斯修士呆在一起的时间就变少了——藏书室成员的一个特权就是可以不出现在辰时经、午时经和午后经中，他们可以在太阳还在天上的时候多在藏书室中呆一会儿。于是见习僧基尔伯特除了能在其他的祷告时间见到他的导师，只有凌晨三点申正经结束后到五点赞美经开始之前的时候在参事厅和他学习经文。Garsten修道院的修士不需要干农活，所以基尔伯特别的时候就是在庭院中独自呆着——至少看起来是这样。

在修道院中，基尔伯特不是一个沉静的人，但是至少在可以容忍的范围内。他没惹过什么大的麻烦，但是小乱子却一直发生，但是修士们都挺喜欢这聪明的小家伙，所以也没有非常严厉地惩罚。但是基尔伯特知道这里面有很多是卢弗斯修士“保护”的结果——他知道他应该对这种保护报以很大的感激，但是这也叫他觉得被束缚了——所有这个年纪的年轻人大概都会这样。他忍不住会在某些时候去顶撞这位好脾气的修士——比如刚刚。

“不，我不会的。”在小房间内，卢弗斯修士最终这么回答了一句。“您……”他迟疑了一下，转移了话题，“您不觉得冷么？”虽然还没有到寒冷的日子，但是他了解基尔伯特的习惯。

基尔伯特知道罗德里赫——在心里，他总是这么称呼他的导师，不是什么“卢弗斯兄弟”——向来是比自己的体温要高的，这他从小就知道。基尔伯特甚至为自己的体温低和怕冷感到一些丢人——毕竟他甚至曾向管理后勤的马里纳修士多要了两条毯子。他记得只有在自己发烧的时候，才会觉得罗德里赫身上的温度是低于自己的。

他知道，寻求拥抱是幼稚的行为。不过作为“兄弟”有一些好处，就是——拥抱并不是一件尴尬的事情，虽然也不是很常见。当他的个头长得接近罗德里赫的身高的时候，在一次外出的回程中，他就在思考要怎么延长这个归来的拥抱。他清楚自己对罗德里赫的欲望。他知道这是不该有的邪念。不过他还知道一点：有邪念的不仅仅是他自己——在没有女人的修道院，这不是什么稀奇的事情。他曾经发现过年长的修士热切的眼神盯在他的身上——这可不是该有的——于是便恶狠狠地瞪了回去。他还发现罗德里赫现在虽然已经不能算作一个“年轻人”，但是也没少得到过这种目光。于是他想，在他的导师更年轻一些的时候，会有怎样的事情——啊，这真是令人烦闷的思考。他小心翼翼地收拾着自己的目光，只在罗德里赫和别人都没有注意到的时候才放松警惕。

“不。但是我想抱着您。”基尔伯特这么回答道。

卢弗斯修士皱了皱眉，说道：“哦，好的，归来后的拥抱——这确实是必须的……”他站起身，走向同样站起来的基尔伯特。基尔伯特抱住对方——这时候他已经和罗德里赫一样高了——他仿佛要把对方的热气吸进自己的怀里那样抱着他，唔，温暖的气味，书本的气味。“嘿，基尔伯特，你怎么这么冷！”卢弗斯修士叫了起来，隔着秋季的衣服他都能感受到一双冰凉的手抚摸着自己的后背。他挣脱开怀抱，抓着对方的手，下意识地举到嘴前，想要呵气为他取暖——而后突然停下了。

卢弗斯修士想到以前似乎发生过类似的事情——只不过是相反的角色。

“我想您已经拿了一天的笔，手一定很痛——”卢弗斯修士在某个冬天太阳落山前的时候从图书室出来，往自己的房间走去——基尔伯特突然从阴影中出现，把他逼到墙角，就这么抓着他的右手，对他这样说——基尔伯特的手并不暖和，但是很干燥，非常有力，叫人安心。他轻轻地揉着他可能酸痛或冻僵的肌肉。卢弗斯修士完全惊呆了，基尔伯特的眼睛直直地看着他，而后把他的手举到嘴边，用嘴唇试探般地蹭了蹭——他的嘴唇也比较干燥，触碰着他的指关节。“不……不要这样！”他觉得自己的面颊热得发烫——已经快要到夕祷的时候了，在这种地方会被人看到的。

还有一次更离谱的——某一天晚祷过后，基尔伯特好像是有什么事情要和他说。但是最后却发展成了这样——他坐在床上，基尔伯特随意地跪坐在地上，在他膝下，抓着他的手腕，温暖的舌头缠绕着他的手指，牙齿轻咬着他的关节，上面或许有没洗干净的颜料和墨水的味道吧。他全身的感官仿佛都集中在了那几根手指上——他不敢和对方的眼神对上。基尔伯特舔的不仅是他的手。危险，危险！他想着，可是他不想叫对方停下来，或许对方也不会停下来，甚至——另一只手在抚摸着他的大腿，虽然还隔着衣服——不，这太危险了！他挣脱开对方的手，站起来，手上湿漉漉的。

现在，他举着基尔伯特的手，意识到自己的脸颊已经像那两次那样发烫——但是就这么放下去或许更加尴尬。于是他就继续这个动作，把对方的手放在自己的嘴边呵着气。“基尔伯特——亲爱的基尔伯特兄弟，请您答应我，以后不要再做这种冒险活动了……您知道，自从沃尔姆斯会议以后马丁·路德兄弟可一直是被通缉的——公开支持这种异端的思想，您知道会有什么后果。”卢弗斯修士还在试图劝说基尔伯特，但同时他也知道自己的无力。

基尔伯特似乎也对这突如其来的恩惠——毕竟他已经不是那个在冬天会把手和鼻头冻得通红的小孩了——感到一些惊异，但还是享受着对方的服务。他想更加多地感受到对方温暖的气息，他想把这喋喋不休的嘴停下，他想用这双手捧着罗德里赫的脸然后吻下去——不知道对方会是一副怎样惊恐的神情，或许还是一副没有波澜的样子吧。不过他没有那么做，他只是问道：“您就这么对追求自由的人们视而不见么？”

“自由？谁的自由？”卢弗斯修士继续呵着气，说道，“农民的自由，手工业者的自由，王公贵族的自由，还是修士们的自由？您知道，目前萨克森的弗雷德里希三世支持马丁·路德兄弟，以及其他一些所谓改投‘新教’领主，他可不是为了他的农民们着想。”

“您不能因为这个就——好吧我……我知道这是‘政治’，您说过作为修士我们不应该过多地参与其中——像那些意大利的家伙那样。但是……”基尔伯特觉得对方的反驳甚是诡辩，但是他又无法辩驳过去。

“看吧，亲爱的基尔伯特兄弟。”卢弗斯修士伸出手来抚摸了基尔伯特的脸颊，像小时候那样。“好了，时间不早了，您也该去休息了——除非您准备逃过申正经。谢谢您给我带来马丁·路德兄弟的圣经，如果您有什么想要看的书——平常不允许拿出来的——我明天可以破例给您从藏书室带出来。”

基尔伯特苦笑了一下，他希望这手在他脸上停留得更长一些时间。“居然有这等的恩惠啊，真是想不到。”他说道，这叫罗德里赫笑了笑。

“是的，您希望看什么呢？圣伯纳德那本缀满宝石的祈祷书呢，还是由著名的彼得、西门兄弟俩绘制的启示录？或者是——一些希腊文的残卷？不过我不记得您懂得希腊文。”

“《会饮》。”基尔伯特简单地答道。

“那是……不，那里并没有这个东西。”卢弗斯修士似乎有些慌张。

“不，有的。我知道您看的是什么书。您甚至曾经翻译过这个。”

“不——虽然我曾经出于好奇翻译过一些柏拉图的作品，但是不是这本，您一定看错了。”

“我懂一些希腊文——我偷偷学的，您大概还不知道。”

“好吧——但是这本不行。”

“卡图卢斯[7]。”基尔伯特眯起眼睛，慢慢地说道。

“不，这个也没有。”卢弗斯修士低下头。

“为什么？您在说谎。为什么您能看，但是我不行？”

“基尔伯特！这种书有违道德。”

“那您也看了。并且您似乎还很喜欢。”基尔伯特笑着说。他还记得，在最初对罗德里赫产生某些欲望的时候，或许是十五岁，他不知道罗德里赫会怎么看这件事。或许是失望加厌恶？自己抚养出的孩子居然对自己有这种背德的欲望。他觉得自己一定不能暴露出来这一点。但是他有一天无意间看到罗德里赫在他藏书室的固定座位上未来得及收起的希腊文书卷。而后又发现了某些段落的拉丁语翻译。他不敢想象他的罗德里赫是以怎样的表情去写下并思考这些句子的。于是他知道罗德里赫是有欲望的——只不过显然是在隐藏着，并且显然隐藏得很好。他想要揭开这层伪装，但是又怕把他所敬爱的人撕得鲜血淋漓——但是即使这样，他也想要舔舐这鲜血。

“基尔伯特……”罗德里赫想要退回到自己的椅子上，但是又被基尔伯特抱住。基尔伯特用鼻子蹭着对方的颈子，

“罗德里赫，罗德里赫，我喜欢你这个名字，不是那个纯洁的卢弗斯修士……”基尔伯特在他耳边说着。罗德里赫觉得自己浑身发烫，他想再一次挣脱这个怀抱。

基尔伯特觉得自己似乎被魔鬼附身了，他将双臂收得更紧。而后魔鬼给他出了一个更有趣的主意：他用一只手钳住罗德里赫的一只，又试图捉住另一只，自己的另一只手则解开了对方的腰间系带。罗德里赫好像任由他把自己的双手用系带捆住，把自己推倒在床上，并把那系带又在床柱上绕了一圈。罗德里赫紧紧地闭上眼睛和嘴，仿佛由此就可以置之事外，哦，上帝啊。

基尔伯特，罗德里赫心想，他在吻着自己的下体！他轻轻扭动着想要避开那双微凉的手，可是那火热的唇！他张开嘴想要发出声音，但是气息到了声带又被压制住。他觉得全身的血液都涌向了那里，这可比手指那儿要严重得多。

基尔伯特甚至觉得自己在做这种事情的时候充满了某种异样的虔诚之心。他就这么做着，遵从自己的本能。抚摸对方，用唇舌舔舐，而后是插入。

罗德里赫无声地叫喊着——他不能叫出声，虽然他无比地想要这么做。基尔伯特也小心控制着力度，尽量叫那张木头床不发出什么声响。

“基尔……基尔，你恨我么？”罗德里赫问道，他知道他自己才是魔鬼。

“我恨您啊，我恨您，恨得想把您的眼睛挖出来，就像把那些祈祷书上镶嵌的宝石抠下来那样。”基尔伯特回答着，吻去他脸上的泪水。

他那渎神的叛逆之心，充斥了罪恶，他眼中没有惧怕上帝的目光。他对上帝采用欺诈的手段，他的语言变得那么恶毒……罗德里赫心里想着赞美诗中的某一段。可是他自己不也是如此么？他着迷于地狱中灵薄环里异教徒们[8]的学说，他渴望着——他不敢承认自己在渴望着什么。

“请您解开我的手——”罗德里赫轻声说着。

基尔伯特犹豫了一下，不过还是停止了动作。他俯下身去解开了对方系在床柱上的手——他觉得这个时候对方从枕头下掏出一把小刀刺向他的心脏都不为过，这样也好，他的心中会永远留着某些幸福的感觉。但是罗德里赫只是活动了下手腕，然后伸出手臂将对方拉近自己。他抚摸着基尔伯特的后颈，将自己的嘴凑向对方的，轻轻地蹭着。

过不了多久天就亮了，罗德里赫心想。

[1]拉丁文，纯净的、清洁的。

[2]Rufus，在这里罗德里赫的全名是罗德里赫·卢弗斯·埃德尔斯坦，在后面总会用“卢弗斯修士”来称呼他——所以哟啊么干脆当个原创看得了。Rufus作为教名，虽然……虽然是从十七世纪才开始使用的（这是一个大失误，呃……），意思是“红色的”，我蛮喜欢。Roderich意思是famous power，而Gilbert意思是bright promise。

[3]本笃会修道院的作息时间是晚祷过后即可睡觉了，时间大概在晚上7点，而凌晨两点半要开始申正经的祷告。

[4]马丁·路德1521年秋在瓦尔特堡翻译的圣经，于1522年的秋天印刷出版。

[5]Garsten修道院，塞上奥地利加尔斯滕市，此修道院于1787年由皇帝约瑟夫二世解散，1851年作为监狱使用。现在能看到的建筑和16世纪的样子有很大差别。若想脑补当时的修道院样子，可以找一些尚未“巴洛克化”的石头城堡类似的修道院。

[6]马丁·路德的各种事迹很容易查到，就不再赘述了。

[7]会饮和卡图卢斯的梗也很显而易见……

[8]在中世纪的理论中，地狱的最外一层，灵薄环，里面是未受洗的异教徒虔诚者和婴儿。


	2. BE结局

【BE结局】

“这是……这是我无意间发现的……我想，这应该是，呃，我想是，圣人的遗骨[1]。”一个老头对着Garsten修道院的一名接待的僧侣这么说道。老头解开他背着的麻袋，取出里面的几个小麻袋，上面都写着身体的部位：上肢，下肢，躯干……

“您看，保存得非常完好，您看这颅骨……”他解开了一个袋子，取出一个颅骨，“……多漂亮啊！”他眼睛湿润着，双手微微颤抖。

“哦，另外还有这个……”他又解开一个小袋子，里面都是各色的宝石，“我觉得贵院可以把这个骸骨装饰起来……喏，这些宝石，如果您不嫌弃的话……”

“这对我们修道院实在是太贵重了——尊敬的施密特先生。”修士回答道，“我想，我们可以收下这些……至于酬谢……”

“不不，我不需要这些，啊，对，还有这个。”老头从衣袋中掏出一个小玻璃瓶，里面凝结了曾是暗红色液体的东西，“这个可不可以……拿在他的手中？”他指了指那一袋骸骨。

“唔……如果您执意要求的话。”修士说道，“啊，时候不早了，如果您不嫌弃的话可以在我们这里住上一晚——”

“那再好不过了。”老头回答道。

他在这里生活的时间并不长——只有十二年，这与那些终生在这里修行的人相比确实很短。但是他还记着这里的每一个角落。

“这是您的房间。”修士打开了一间空的屋子，里面有干净的被褥。不是他曾经住过的房间——那种低概率的事情还是不那么容易发生的。老头放下麻袋，说道：“容我再跟这位圣人再待一阵可否？”

修士点了点头，关上了门。

“我要在你恨我之前杀掉你。”他是这么对对方说的。

“即使这样……你已经知道我爱你了，我就可以去死了。”罗德里赫回答道，他想，我死了，你就完全的自由了。

“你死掉之后我就永远不会失去你了。”基尔伯特继续说道。

“知道你也爱我，真是叫我高兴啊，基尔，来吧。”罗德里赫对他做了个招手的动作，仿佛他对面还是那个十二年前的小男孩，执拗地要跟着他。

他将小刀刺入了他的心脏。对方不受控制地颤抖、抽搐着，但是眼神平静地看着他，却有些像在他怀中高潮的时候。他感受着这个人的灵魂正在挣脱出它的躯壳。他去舔舐流出的鲜血，就像对那幅耶稣受难像似的。

他曾从古代的书中得知了怎样处理尸体、留下骨头，于是他就这么做了。他参与了农民的战争，见到了更多的流血。是啊，自由。

他把骸骨摆在床上，用同一把小刀刺向了自己的心脏，鲜血喷在了骨头上。

“罗德里赫，咱们回家了。”

Ende

[1]Catacomb saints，宗教改革之后，受到农民战争的冲击，各修道院的圣物受到很大损失。在局势稳定下来之后，一些修道院开始重新收集圣物。其中出名的一种就是“圣人遗骨”，通常是从古罗马的墓穴中挖出来的骸骨，被附会以一些圣人的名字，并用衣服、宝石加以装饰。


	3. HE结局

【HE结局】

“您当然是住在那里了啊！您可以争取娶到那位可敬的铁匠——海德威利先生的女儿——他是有一个女儿对吧，没有儿子。然后您就可以顺利地继承他的店铺了……”在落脚的小旅店中，罗德里赫这么唠叨着。

“哦，这样啊——那您跟我跑出来是什么意思呢？”

“呃……不知道。”罗德里赫觉得自己在过去几天中的所有决定都无比地疯狂：离开修道院，和基尔伯特往北方逃跑，放弃自己的身份，和之前所有的生活决裂——甚至为了封面上的宝石而偷了两本祈祷书！——不过这个最终还是基尔伯特干的。

“所以，我会跟您住在一起。印刷店老板阿登特先生说要提供您一间空房子——那儿比铁匠先生那里要宽敞得多，足够我也住下。现在能认字的人毕竟是少数，尤其是能够校对印刷错误的……”

“我还没答应——”

“那么您能干什么？我去问过金店的老板了，在这个时候，北部地区，不需要有什么会写花体字母、用可憎的奢侈去装饰圣经的家伙。”

“好吧……”

“再说，也没有什么娶师傅女儿的可能！那姑娘有她相好的——那个金发的学徒，不过那家伙竟然跟我同姓，倒是有趣——并且她那么凶。”

“唔，我确实觉得海德威利先生能收留您这个岁数的家伙作为‘学徒’已经很优待您了。”罗德里赫点了点头。

“所以，我更加不该给他们添麻烦不是吗？！”基尔伯特说着抱住了对方，现在他的宇宙里——这个小旅馆中，只有他和罗德里赫。

他喜欢这个城市，他想，罗德里赫也会喜欢。

Ende


	4. 【番外】你这么冻着我 是虐待儿童 知道么！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗号：43号  
> 供梗人： @月鬼女神  
> 内容：普奥二人吵架，普爷大喊“老子要去约炮！”然后冲出门去  
> 过了几小时奥推开门，发现某少白头在门口蹲着摇微信  
> 特别要求（雷点）：完全无雷点！！！（这么神经病的会有人领吗？……
> 
> 其实是前几天写的那篇“PURUS”（纯净的）的第一个结局的一个续写（或者番外）。“PURUS”的地址如下：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2833624138   
> 但是其实就是个笑话，是个段子，是个略OOC的恶搞死蠢向玩意。  
> 跟梗主商量了，把故事背景放到了中世纪。所以就没有摇微信这个事了……不过“找女人”神马的意思也差不多。  
> 为了叫没看过或者不想看那篇的也能看这篇，先略微地前介绍一下：  
> 罗德里赫本来是Garsten修道院的修士，20岁出门时捡回来了5岁的基尔伯特，之后就养在修道院里。基尔伯特后来接受了马丁·路德的思想，开始反对旧教，同时对他的教导者的欲望也在升级。最终在1522年秋，基尔伯特不到18岁的时候达成了他的目的，两个人逃离了修道院，去北方一个城镇里过普通人的生活。基尔伯特是海德威利先生的铁匠学徒（“PURUS”里面给打错了），罗德里赫是在一个印刷作坊里给人校对文字，现在又多了点儿别的活计。  
> 这个故事发生在1524年初。

【HE结局番外】你这么冻着我 是虐待儿童 知道么！

基尔伯特环顾了四周，没有人，这还不错，毕竟没什么人会在这冬日的晚上在室外呆着。他可不想被外人看见这么落魄的样子，但是他又不想离开这儿，为的是能叫某个人——也就是把他赶出来的那个人——一推开门就能瞧见他，然后说不定就慈悲心发作把他领回去了。

确切的说，他也不能算是被赶出来的——这不是他出于骄傲之心而不承认，不过确实是他主动要求出这个大门的。

事情的开始总是叫人想不到它的结局。

“亲爱的基尔啊，我今天又画了两只教士猪，还编了一些……那种话。”傍晚时分，都下了工的罗德里赫对基尔伯特说道。

“生意不错嘛。”基尔伯特在铁匠家吃完晚饭后，收拾完了，才回自己的家，也就是罗德里赫那儿。现在是他离开Garsten修道院的第二年，还在学徒期，没有工资，只是管吃饱和学手艺。

“嗯……我有好好忏悔。”罗德里赫耸了耸肩。路德派和旧教派的争斗无形间给他的印刷作坊老板带来很多的生意：两派都在用各种广告手段来宣传自己、诋毁对方，其中最重要的就是印图文并茂的宣传单。这印刷作坊就是个墙头草，哪派给钱多点儿就给谁多印几张。而画“敌人的丑恶嘴脸”漫画和编写讽刺语句的活计就交给了罗德里赫。他开始时觉得这个事不妥，毕竟他也曾是一个修士，并且是一个……一个很好的修士，算得上道德高尚吧，不不不，已经干了那种事情了，还……还干了不少次……所以，这也不算……但是……呃，好吧，这是为生计所迫。不过后来他发现自己似乎挺有损人的天赋，“地狱之火”“魔鬼的奴仆”这些词用得很娴熟，启示录里面的各种小怪兽也成了他创作丑恶嘴脸的灵感来源。

“没关系，等过两天旧教的教徒找来时再画几个长驴耳朵的路德派就扯平了。”基尔伯特说道，脱掉了冬天的厚外衣。屋里有壁炉在烧着火，还是挺暖和的。

“嗯……”罗德里赫点了点头。“基尔，你的衣服怎么又烧出了一个洞，是火星子溅的吧。我给你补补的。”

“不用了——你这样简直像我妈。”基尔伯特皱皱眉。

“你不是孤儿么？如果没记错的话。”

“……妈妈的话大概会是那样吧？再说，我也该换一些新衣服了。你看，我好像又长高了。等过两天我就去裁缝那儿……”他压向罗德里赫坐着的椅子，那木椅子发出了咯咯的声音。

“看起来海德威利先生那里伙食不错，啊，你似乎也又重了。”

“观察得不错！”基尔伯特高兴地说着，“我要买新衣服！”

“呃……我觉得，你的衣服还可以再穿，如果再补一下的话……或许稍微改动一点……”

“不，我不这么觉得。咱们的钱很够——呃，虽然我现在并不能算能够挣钱。你那东西似乎生意不错……并且咱们还有那几个宝石。”

“不行。呃，或许……或许……”罗德里赫在犹豫。

“并且你也该买一些新的东西，家具、衣服什么的——都两年了这里还像个暂住的地方。如果说明天就要离开了的话，你今天晚上就能把包打好。”

“……”

“对，还有那张不舒服的床！你过的简直还是修道院里低级僧侣的日子！路德派说旧教派的修士一个个骄奢淫逸，呵，真是冤枉你了啊！”

“我觉得我不需要……”

“那也要换一张床。”

“不换。”

“那就再加两层褥子。”

“不加。”

“求求你……”

“不行！对，你应该去找个姑娘。然后才能正确地花掉你那些宝石。”

“……”

“……嗯，对，姑娘。”

“好的，我现在就去找姑娘！”基尔伯特说着就出门了。

找姑娘这种事，呵，他想起来在上一次的吵架中最后结局也是这个。当时他就想到了那位传说中可以叫他“前途无量”的铁匠的女儿。但是千不该万不该，他给人家写了一封情书——他干这种事并不难，毕竟从雅歌中还是能学来不少东西的——不过他忘了伊丽莎白·海德威利姑娘可不是一个识字的人。于是其结果就是，她拿着那封信叫路德维希给她念，并要求他解释那些文绉绉的词——这对刚跟基尔伯特学了一阵识字的路德维希来说，真是一个叫他面红耳赤的挑战。基尔伯特幸好没看到他俩肩并肩地坐着，路德维希在那结结巴巴地解释什么“小鹿般的双乳”的场面。这件事的最终结果或许就是更加促进了路德维希和伊丽莎白的关系。

基尔伯特在门口的台阶上坐下，门缝似乎还有点儿暖风能飘出来。哎呀真是冷！要找姑娘……他想着，酒馆儿里都是随便的姑娘！她们扭着过来，往你腿上一坐，热烘烘的胸脯就往你脸上贴。唉，真不错。找这样的姑娘真是挺简单，基尔伯特自忖他自己的样子还是很受欢迎的。不过令他无比后悔的一件事是，在最初他曾经拒绝过姑娘们的盛情邀请，所以现在的情况就是姑娘们根本不往他的腿上坐！而主动招呼的话显得又比较掉面子……

他思考着姑娘热烘烘的胸脯，感觉好像暖和了一点儿。唉，罗德里赫只跟他去了两次那种地方。那家伙——他对外宣称罗德里赫是他远房的表哥——大概被姑娘们吓到了？所以以后说什么都不去了。

——或者是正经的姑娘们。基尔伯特觉得自己收拾收拾还是能够勾搭上一个两个的。但是酒馆老板弗朗西斯——一个装腔作势的法国人，三十好几了，没老婆，身边儿围着女人们——他可不这么认为。

“基尔，我跟你说，现在的姑娘们都是喜欢成熟型儿的。你看，比如我这样儿的！靠得住！你说你一毛头小子，学徒工，能有什么好处？”弗朗西斯这么说道。

“嗯，嗯，是的呢。”另一位酒友，附近开香料铺的西班牙人这么说道。

“安东尼奥你有老婆了就没戏了，别瞎搀和——就是说基尔你那光棍儿表哥，都比你受欢迎。”弗朗西斯继续说道。

“嗯，是的呢。我闺女儿，十三岁，前一阵我突发奇想想叫她学认字儿来着就把她送到你表哥那儿去了。她回来说，可喜欢埃德尔斯坦先生了……她学得可快了。”安东尼奥说道。

“你打住！安东尼奥！”

“怎么，我看你表哥他是个正经人来着，等再过个一年半载的，干脆娶了安东尼奥的闺女吧，我看不错！”弗朗西斯帮腔着。

“他什么正经人啊！我也认字儿来着，你就不叫她跟我学！”

“你看着就不靠谱……”安东尼奥表示。

“年岁差得多点儿也没啥问题，虽然三十好几了，但你表哥一点儿都不显老。你说呢，安东尼奥？”弗朗西斯一副胸有成竹的媒婆做派。

“唔，我觉得孩儿她妈可能不同意……”

“嘿，你不要随便就把人家的终身大事定了啊！”基尔伯特叫道。

根本不管用！基尔伯特想着，冻死我了冻死我了！不如现在就跑去酒馆，放下面子招呼两个姑娘暖和暖和！管他弗朗西斯说什么闲话。不……再等几分钟的，说不定罗德里赫良心发现了就把他捡回去了。

等几分钟，再等几分钟，再等几分钟。基尔伯特觉得自己冷得如同没穿衣服——全冻透了。什么啊，现在睡着了的话会不会冻死？！不过还是不能回去……

“你不是说你找姑娘去么，怎么还在这儿？”门突然打开了。基尔伯特一惊想要站起来，但是腿都冻僵了，颤颤巍巍扶着门板才能慢慢站起来。

“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯唔呜呜呜——”他哼唧着瘸着腿挤进屋，僵硬地把门仔细关好。

“好了好了进来吧。”罗德里赫好脾气地说道。

“嗯呜呜呜咿咿咿嗯嗯嗯——”他跌跌撞撞地拉着罗德里赫进了里屋，把他往床上一按，就开始脱自己衣服。

“嘿，你都那么冷了，怎么还脱衣服？”

“呃呃嗯嗯衣服都凉的……”脱了衣服之后基尔伯特四肢往罗德里赫身上一缠，“哦哦哦好暖和……”

罗德里赫觉得自己简直是被一只冰做的八爪鱼或者是蜘蛛给缠住了——啊，下次的路德派教徒不如画成长着人脑袋的八爪鱼……他拍了拍基尔伯特冰凉的小屁股：“你快放开，快下来！”

“不唔唔唔……”基尔伯特开始解对方的衣服，边解边把冰凉的皮肤往对方身上蹭。罗德里赫扭动着想要躲开，又心疼对方身上实在太冷了，于是抚摸着对方冰凉的背脊，然后拽过来一个被子给他们俩人盖上。

“好了没事了，待会儿就暖和了。”基尔伯特抱着也被脱得差不多裸着的罗德里赫在被子下蠕动着，突然床板嘎吱一声，罗德里赫心想，哎呀哎呀，还是买一张新床吧！

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> 里面讲到的本笃会修道院生活，包括做祷告的时间，参考了翁贝托·艾科的小说《玫瑰的名字》。


End file.
